


Stood Up

by turtleduckanarchy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, a little bit of sasha but not much just a mention, awkward blind date au, honestly short because i didn't want it to go on forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleduckanarchy/pseuds/turtleduckanarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blind dates aren't your thing, and you wished you hadn't relented to Sasha's incessant pestering now that you'd been stood up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I saw this prompt on Tumblr and just kept thinking Yumikuri. So here it is.

You should have known that going on a blind date would have been disastrous, but you had decided to trust Sasha’s judgement.  Though it had taken a lot of convincing.  There had been countless texts, begging her to please go on this blind date.  You were fairly certain that Sasha had squealed the second she received your text that fine, you would go. 

The truth was, you weren’t one for blind dates.  You weren’t one for dates in general.  There had been a bad joke in high school that had been of poor taste—one where someone had been dared to ask you on a date and then tell you that it had been nothing more than a prank.  That had naturally left a sour taste in your mouth. 

This had been a huge mistake, and you hated yourself for being at least slightly hopeful.  You waited and waited for hours.  Then you cracked and called Sasha, asking where this mysterious date was.  Her response?  “Hell, I don’t know, Krista.  Let me see if I can get ahold of her.”  Ten minutes later you got a text that informed you that Sasha could not reach this date of yours. 

Three hours.  You waited three hours for this person.  How stupid could you have been?  There was no doubt that Sasha had meant well in setting up this date, but it wasn’t worth the small heartbreak that you were experiencing.  You got up and left, glad that you hadn’t ordered anything quite yet, insisting to the waiter that your date would be there.  It seemed that he had realized the truth before you could even consider accepting it.  You were stood up by someone that didn’t even have a decent reason to do so. 

From the restaurant, you walked to your favorite spot in the nearby park.  It provided little solace.  The bench was as uncomfortable as ever, but you were used to it.  After staring at the pond in front of you for what felt like forever, you allowed yourself to cry.  People passed by, most likely either ignoring or not noticing you. 

“Uh hey, are you okay?” a voice asked you.  You looked up and saw a tall woman standing there, looking extremely exhausted.  “I mean, you clearly aren’t, but you know, I guess asking is the polite thing to do.”

“My date didn’t show up.”

“Oh.”  That was all she said.  Oh.  Probably wasn’t all that surprised.  In fact, she probably thought you were a crybaby for being upset over something like that.  “That sucks.”

“Thanks, I would have never guessed.”

“I don’t see why someone would stand you up though.  You’re pretty cute and all.”

“My friend couldn’t get ahold of her, so I guess it wasn’t meant to be.  That’s what I get.  Blind dates are stupid anyways.”

“Blind dates?”  The woman was now sitting next to you.  “Damn, you got stood up by a stranger.” 

This really wasn’t helping, but someone was listening to you.  Someone that wouldn’t offer you some fries and think that maybe that would help.  Talking about it made it a little better.  The thing that stung was the woman’s remarks. 

"Yeah, Sasha gave me a time, day, and place.  Today, the fourth of April at six o’clock at this nice restaurant down the street.”  You sniffled a little bit and wiped your eyes. 

“Is today the fourth?” she asked after a lapse of silence.  “And did you say Sasha, like Sasha Blouse?”

“Yes…to both.”

“Oh.”  That seemed to be the woman’s favorite thing to say to you.  Not that you really cared all that much.  “Sorry, I think I’m your date.”

“What?”

“Listen, blind dates aren’t my thing either, okay?  And I barely understand Sasha when she’s speaking at the speed of light.  Man, I’m sorry.  I thought today was the third.”  This had to be a joke.  This was a joke too.  First, your date skipped town on you, and now, a total stranger was just adding onto the pain.  “My phone’s been off for the past few hours.”

She pulled out her phone and turned it on.  Then she made a face and grinned a little sheepishly.  She showed you the screen, which read “Missed Call: Sasha Blouse—19”.  Then she apologized profusely.

You couldn’t believe this.  This woman was the date that stood you up?  All because she mixed up the day?  What kind of person stayed that oblivious for an entire day? 

“I’m Ymir,” she said slowly, extending her hand. 

"Krista,” you said softly, taking her hand and shaking it. 

“I’m really sorry about ditching you.  I don’t suppose you’re cool with starting over?  Like, I know it’s nothing compared to the nice restaurant we were supposed to go to, but I know an okay coffee shop.”

“Sounds nice.”

Ymir smiled, and you—despite all of the trouble of this evening—found yourself smiling back.


End file.
